User blog:GarfielfStuff/Shaggy
Shaggy Shaggy is the one of the most powerful beings to exist History Shaggy was created by Time to guard herself, she also created Matt, the only being that could defeat Shaggy. She also created Scooby, his companion Dark Ages Shaggy created the multiverse, using 30% of his power, he later made The Great Old Ones on a whim, and made The Scrombus Of Time as a gift to Time, who took the form of Velma. However, Stinge Flower controlled time after stealning The Scrombus Of Time, this wasn't True Time, however, and Shaggy ignored him, however, he tried to control Shaggy, and Shaggy completely destroyed him using 2% of his power. Age Of Karnea Shaggy later visited The Abyss , and retured The Scrombus of Time to Elf Boi. Memeipede was created about then (as was Krikkit), and tried to destroy him as well, Shaggy nearly destroyed him, however, the power of his leeeeeeeeegs matched Shaggy's power. ++= - ++- Shaggy created Reality and The Surreal Realm, around this time E tried to take his place as King Meme, however, feeling pity for a creature with less then 0.3% of his power, he simply banished him to The Surreal Realm, and created the Omnim㏌is to accompany him. Meme Man's Time Shaggy created The Gambler as someone who could entertain him, however, he was corrupted by Stinge Flower's spirit, this also happened to The Pillars, which he made with 0.09% of his power and a very small piece of The Fabric Of Reality. He also made many other characters, such as Highlighter Man , The Bricc, Phil Swift, Waluigi, Shrek, Chuck Norris, Vitsie , and Graff. Chicko Natsuko tried to destroy him, however, Shaggy simply destroyed Chicko, and resurrected him to make an example. Th Future Eventually, Ank57 tried to contest him, he actually survived Shaggy at 3% power, however, he Regenerated 9102^16 times. He later gave him and GammaRaul 0.009% of his power. He later destroyed The Gambler in The Timeout Zone, gave Vitsie the power of the saxophone, ressurected Adam We and Camerleon and put them in The City Of The Saved, re-made Gallifrey after Mcgann destroyed it to stop Faction Paradox, destroyed Faction Paradox, and made Toaster into a piece of rubble (these actions combined used 12% of his power). LoRd PoMpEy later challenged him to a duel, he accepted, and almost won, if it wasn't for the fact that LoRd PoMpEy could harness the power of Crazy Spagoot, and won. It's estimated that the Teapot himself is the closest being possible to destroying him, in a fight, they say he could make Shaggy use approximately 38% of his infiniite power. The Ultimate Battle The Ultimate Battle is a conflict that started after Mr. Rental gained The Steel Gauntlet Of Cavalry, and gained all of the Scrombi. Many people were killed, including Hawk, Chicko Natsuko (again), Highlighter Man , Girlio (also again), Dr. DRE Beats, and even E . The fight ended after Shaggy destroyed Mr. Rental, he later reversed all of the damage. Th FINAL FIGHT Editor's Note: This is only rumored to happen The FINAL FIGHT is a rumored conflict that will destroy everything, even the Teapot (however most casualties would be from dimensional debris). The fight is rumored to start after Z (the leader of the z gang) tries to become the last being in the universe (and succeeds) by building tensions of Matt and Shaggy, eventually, they kill each other after destroying everything (except for Z and the Zverse). Stinge Flower is finally defeated.png|Shaggy completely destroying Stinge Flower Shaggy returing The Scrombus Of Time.png|Shaggy returning The Scrombus Of Time Category:Blog posts